Shadow
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Loki has always been Jane's shadow. Day by day he watches over her. Jane absolutely hates it, she hates the face he's a cold, manipulative, charming shadow that she absolutely loves. [One-shot.]


Jane feels his presence. Always.

He's like a shadow whenever she walks the beautifully designed walls of Asgard when Thor's busy with his 'princely matters' as she calls it. His presence used to scare and worry her, but seeing as though he _lived_ here she has quickly gotten used to it. Telling herself just to suck it up and try to ignore him as best as possible, he wasnt worth her time.

There was a time where she thought he was the creepiest Asgardian she had ever met, that he was basically stalking her. Jane confronted him once about it and he merely stated that it was a coincidence that they were going the same ways day by day. He was such a good liar she didn't know whether or not that was even true.

So she continues to ignore him daily.

But that's the thing. Loki Laufeyson is _impossible_ to ignore.

She still hates him for all that he's done, all that he can _do_. Yet she still finds herself back in his chambers in a heap of tangled limbs, heavy breathing and her moans with his muffled ones filling up the room. She vowed that she would never allow him to trick her into _that_ again.

But in all honesty, who could resist him?

* * *

Jane fiddles with the fabric of her Asgardian blue, velvety dress absent-mindedly, walking past a large window that has the warm breeze blowing in, her other hand holds her notebook she brought with her to write the types of constellations Asgard has to offer. She sighs and seats herself on one of the stairs, mechanical pencil ready to take notes, she looks up and immediately spots a familiar pattern of stars that of earth.

She smiles and begins writing in her cursive until she feels someone behind her, she pauses her writing before beginning again.

"What do you want, Loki?" She asks, already annoyed to the 10th power. The god laughs heartedly, coming out from the shadows to lean against a pillar, she can practically _feel_ his smile.

"Just to wonder what you're doing, really. I see you're writing down more mildly interesting things on Asgard?"

She rolls her eyes and finally turns to face him in all his unfair glory that drips confidence and beauty. "Mild to _you._ But interesting for me. Why don't you go...Mount a horse or something."

His face darkens slightly at the insult, but nonetheless she hasn't angered him, much.

"I'd much rather mount you. Which won't be hard since you seem to find your way back into my bed, shall I tell everyone in Asgard that you've been on your knees for the God of Mischief?" Loki asks with coyness evident in his tone mixed with nonchalance.

Her chocolate eyes widen. "Are you, threatening me?"

"Don't tell me you aren't used to threats made against you, Jane."

Jane presses her lips in a line and turns back to her notebook, he wouldn't possibly tell everyone in Asgard, would he?

With Loki, you never knew.

She would prove him wrong, she wouldn't return to his bed even if it killed her. She hated and loved Loki all at the same time, of course that all turned into a marathon of angry sex. Jane sighs and holds her head, he was starting to give her a headache.

* * *

Night time finally fell on Asgard and Jane made her way back to her own chambers and past a few drunken people that stumbled wherever they went. Tonight must have been a celebration of some sort, Jane's never really been the party type, even on a different dimension. The temperature on Asgard had dropped surprisingly low, even lower that on earth. Jane turned her body slightly and grabbed her shawl, wrapping the fabric around herself to keep herself warm, it helped somewhat.

She felt proud of herself she hadn't accepted his advances. That is until the said god appeared beside her suddenly, falling into step.

"Shit! Loki you scared me!"

"Was it enough to make your heart race?" He pressed casually, shifting his emerald gaze to her.

Jane clenched her jaw and stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms. "Yes, why?"

"Just wanted to know if I still had the effect on you."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a asshole, you know that?"

Loki slowly grinned, knowing full well he's got her in his web and he makes his way ahead of her once more, not particularly having a destination.

"Yes, I know that Jane Foster."

She shook her head and kept her gaze forward, she quickened her steps slightly due to Loki's long legs which equaled longer steps. She visably shivered and turned her attention to the tall deity walking beside her, even looking at him was fascinating.

"Aren't you cold?" Jane asks incredulously, Loki glances over at her and shakes his head, she could even see his breath in the chilly air.

"No. My gene's make me adapted to cold temperatures."

After a few minutes of silence, the tension slowly starting to build that it was almost alarming.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the party or, whatever was happening tonight here?" She asked civilly. The trickster glanced his eyes up, pondering her question genuinely before he finally answered conversationally.

"I did. I had a hearty helping of mead and the men in there sung some music-drunkenly, that is." He chuckled at the memory. Jane almost smiled at the sound of his chuckle.

"I'm glad.." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Loki turned to look at her for a long moment, Jane felt his eyes on her and she met the emerald gaze, seeing a hidden hint of mischief and lust. She cursed under her breath and suddenly crashed her lips on Loki's, her small height proving difficult but he quickly helped her with that, pressing her against the wall roughly and running his hand under her dress as she hitched her leg onto his hip.

"I hate you.." She whispered heatedly against his lips that will always have a effect on her no matter how much she denies it, her voice not showing a inch of venom.

Loki smirked against her lips and picked her up around him, tugging at her bottom lip.

"As I hate you...Jane Foster."


End file.
